Pengganti Senja
by Lady Auburn
Summary: For ES21 Event:Holiday/Bukan salahmu, jika kau kini kesepian menatap sendu air laut yang beriak kasar. Anak-anak bermain di liburan musim panas, dan hal itu wajar. Tatkala, kau merindukan masa-masa lalumu. Wajahmu memancarkan aura kesepian yang pekat./Aku siap menjadi pengganti Hiruma Youichi bagimu, Mamori Anezaki./RnR?


**Pengganti Senja**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Muruta**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Akaba x Mamori**

**For Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Awards : Holiday**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mentari jingga menyengat kulit kuning langsat milikmu yang kini berkilat kemerahan. Wajahmu yang anggun tersapu angin pantai yang menghela topi rajut jeramimu ke sudut garis pantai. Segera kau kejar topi itu dengan segenap kaki jenjangmu yang terbalut butiran-butiran pasir putih pantai. Mata birumu menatap nanar kala perjuanganmu kini tak sia-sia.

Topi itu kembali ke tanganmu.

Pakaian renangmu bergerak beraturan dengan arah angin yang kini membawa pandanganmu menyapu ombak lautan yang membiru, seakan ingin menyamakan dengan warna biru teduh milikmu.

Apakah laut bersalah untuk menyamakan warnanya dengan warna matamu, Mamori?

Kau berlari-lari cepat menuju tempat awalmu, meski kau tahu kau harus berlibur sendirian kini. Tak ada lagi bocah berumur lebih muda darimu yang berambut cokelat pendek yang akan kau lindungi.

Ia telah melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Bukan salahmu, jika kau kini kesepian menatap sendu air laut yang beriak kasar. Anak-anak bermain di liburan musim panas, dan hal itu wajar. Tatkala, kau merindukan masa-masa lalumu. Wajahmu memancarkan aura kesepian yang pekat.

Kau memilih untuk duduk di atas terpal merah kotak-kotak yang kau bentangkan di bawah payung merah-biru milikmu. Kau datang kesini dengan membawa motor, dan sungguh perjuangan luar biasa mengingat jarak yang kau tempuh ke pantai dengan motor penuh peralatan besar seperti itu.

Riak lembut kini memanjakan kakimu yang memilih berjalan menyusuri garis pantai keputihan yang membuatmu sadar akan kenangan lamamu. Wajahmu kembali sendu, diterpa kesepian hangat yang membuat wajahmu merona. Safirmu meredup.

Langkahmu terhenti, tepat di depan sebuah batu karang besar yang menatap dengan gagah ke arah matahari terbenam. Ah, senja telah datang.

Indah senja membuatmu terhenti. Hatimu terhenyak sesaat, lalu kau memilih untuk menyedekapkan kedua tanganmu di depan dada. Riak ombak kembali menyentuh kaki lembutmu yang terbalut perasaan kelu ingin menapak.

Ingin menapak, namun tak tertapak.

Bagimu, batu ini mungkin terlalu besar. Kaki-kaki jenjangmu yang mulus itu mungkin akan dihiasi beberapa lecet kemerahan jika kau memaksa untuk menaikinya. Berhenti melakukan hal bodoh, Mamori.

Kini kau melihat bayangan tubuhmu di atas air, refleksi tubuhmu. Bagaimana tubuh kecil yang dulunya melindungi bocah kecil itu kini tumbuh menjadi tubuh wanita sempurna. Wajahmu tertangkup dalam.

Kembali, ombak menyapu kaki-kakimu. Kau tak merasa terganggu.

Bayangan di air itu seketika kau hempaskan dengan satu kepalan tangan. Kau menangis. Bulir air mata yang membentuk segaris sempurna menghiasi pipi-pipi ranummu. Kau terisak dalam heningnya senja. Seluruh anak-anak telah pergi menemui orang tuanya untuk pulang.

Mereka pulang, menemui orang tua mereka, meminta makan malam, lalu menggosok gigi dan tidur dengan nyenyak. Dan kau tak seperti itu.

Kini, kaulah yang seharusnya menjadi orang tua mereka, rela bersusah payah mengkhawatirkan anak-anakmu kelak, memasakkan makan malam bagi buah hatimu, mengingatkan mereka untuk menggosok gigi sebelum tidur, melindungi mereka senyaman mungkin di bawah lapisan selimut hangat, lalu tertidur tanpa perasaan nyenyak terbayang wajah para buah hatimu.

Harusnya, itulah yang kau rasakan.

Kini kau bersiap menapaki batu itu, namun sebelumnya kau hempaskan semua perasaanmu dengan menyentakkan kedua kakimu ke dalam air.

Dinginkah rasanya, Mamori? Apakah dinginnya ombak sebanding dengan dinginnya hatimu saat ini?

Kembali menapak tebing, kau melangkah mantap membiarkan pemandangan senja itu tak kau gubriskan. Bukankah pemandangan senja itu adalah hal yang indah, Mamori?

Kini kau berdiri di puncak, merasakan hemilir angin yang menyentakmu ke belakang. Batu-batu kecil keras keropos menyentuh kulit lembut telapak kakimu yang tak terbiasa. Lecet tak dapat kau hindari.

Apa ini semua yang kau inginkan?

Wajahmu terpias lembut dengan sinar jingga senja. Kau tersenyum damai, lalu langsung maju perlahan-lahan.

Dan kau tahu, kejutan telah menunggumu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Mamori?"

Kau menoleh ke belakang, ke arahku yang selalu menunggumu dan mengawasimu dari balik kacamata biru terpias jingga milikku yang kini kulepas sepenuhnya. Setidaknya, aku tahu, warna rambutmu adalah perpaduan sempurna cokelat-merah-jingga menyejukkan. Matamu terbelalak kaget.

"Akaba…_kun_?"

Hempaskanlah semua perasaanmu kini padaku, Mamori. Karena aku siap menjadi batu karang yang menyanggamu kini.

Aku telah siap menjadi orang tua yang baik bagi anak-anakku nanti.

Aku telah siap membangunkanmu di pagi hari bermandikan sinar mentari.

Aku telah siap memberikanmu nafkah setiap pagi sampai siang dan beristirahat meluangkan waktu untuk keluargaku kelak.

Aku telah siap meberikan liburan bagi anak-anak kita kelak.

Aku telah siap menjadi pengganti seorang Hiruma Youichi bagimu, Mamori Anezaki.

"_Aishiteru_, Mamori. _Will you marry me_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: OK, I know fic ini makin gaje apalagi dengan judulnya *lirik2 judul* Ah, setidaknya aku sekarang sedang sibuk untuk UKK dan menyempatkan diri menulis fic untuk event ES21 yang bahkan baru kucemplungi(?)**

**RnR, please?**

**140612 –kags**

**Dedicated for ES21 Event : Holiday**


End file.
